It should have been a normal day
by Sigi-san
Summary: Going to the beach with the team, was the last thing Hawk wanted to do, but the day might turn out better then he thinks. An A.T.O.M one-shot Seabird/Hawk X Shark My first Fic on this site. Be gentle! ;D Rated T for safety :/


_**Hey! this is my first fanfic on this site, so I'm a bit nervous about how it's gonna turn out, but overall I hope you guys enjoy my little one-shot here :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own A.T.O.M. or any of it's characters, just so you know :P  
**_

* * *

**It should have been a normal day**

It should have been a normal day.

A normal afternoon.

A normal swimming lesson.

A completely normal day at the beach.

Boy, was I wrong..

It all started with that irritating blond little devil to Shark. I had started my morning with my usual bowl of cereal, sitting at the counter to the kitchen, in our hangout, watching the morning news. I had just taken a spoonful in my mouth, when that idiot showed up out of nowhere and scared the hell out of me. I almost spit out the contents of my mouth and coughed violently. What was his problem anyway?! I have to look my best at all time and that moron made that task very difficult, just by standing next to me. I had to admit, I was a bit captivated by his ocean blue eyes and his cute, worn to often, smile. Of course, those words would never leave my mouth, as I'm pretty sure, he would find that weird and possibly disgusting. I just couldn't help it, I always caught myself in staring at him, without noticing and to be honest, it was kind of pissing me off.

"Don't scare me like that, moron!" I sneered at him, which seemed to have no effect, as he ignored me and went on to bother King.

For once, I wish I could get under his skin and make him nervous or startled. Yes, that would be awesome. But, sadly enough, it didn't look like that was gonna happened any time soon, as he still knew exactly how to make me nervous and flustered. _What did I see in this guy again?_

"Dude, let's go somewhere today" he started pleading King, who was busy feeding his pet rat, or whatever that thing was.

"I don't know man, I think Garrett said something about some new rides needing to be tested out" King said, while petting the animal in his hand. Shark instantly looked disappointed and dumped himself in the couch. King's eyes followed his actions and he sighed, "I'll talk to Axel, maybe we can get the day off." He then gave in.

As soon as the word left King's mouth, Shark lightened up and was quickly on his feet, "Great! I'll go pack!" He said and started towards the door to the hallway.

"I haven't promised anything-" King started, but the blond was already out the door, "-yet" he finished.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the childish actions of my surfer friend and decided I had, had enough breakfast.

"Guess I don't have much choice" King sighed once again and put down the rat. He then continued towards the door, Shark had run out of and disappeared through it. Before I had even gotten a chance of getting up, Shark once again showed up out of nowhere and I, embarrassingly enough, jumped like a little girl. Seeing my reaction, Shark grinned his unbelievable cute smile and chuckled.

"Shark! Would you quit that?!" I yelled and slightly pushed him away, partly because I was angry but, also because, he was way to close for comfort.

"Awww, come on dude, we going to the beach!" He was clearly excited, but me, I was no where being even slightly happy about his obvious choice of location. I quickly shook my head and stood up from the stool. I was still in my pyjamas and even though I knew Shark had seen me like this lots of times, I still couldn't help myself from blushing a bit and look away from his handsome face.

"No way, I'm not going! Beaches means water and water means drowning!" I stated. I got even more angry when I heard him chuckle and shot him a glare.

"You still can't swim? How many lessons have you had now?" He asked, still laughing a bit. I felt the need to punch him in the gut rise in me, but held it in. I cleared my throat and waved my hand around.

"Whatever, I still ain't coming" I said determined. The thought of me not coming along clearly bothered him, as he suddenly looked irritated at my statement.

"Come on dude~ I can teach you." He told hold of my shoulder and gave me the eyes. Yes, the eyes I could never refuse.

"Don't you remember what happened when you last tried to teach me?" I asked seriously, remembering back to that day I almost drowned in our old pool, and shivered. He smiled at that and was on the verge of a chuckle.

"That was an accident! Anyway, dude pleeeease, please come with us." I could almost see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Okay, alright, okay!" I sneered and gave in to his pleading.

"Yes!" He did a victory sign with his hand and grinned once again. I hadn't really looked at him before, but now I noticed what he was wearing. His well formed torso was covered by a yellow T-shirt and his aqua blue swim trunks matched his eyes. Wrapped around his feet, were his usual sand coloured sandals and his hair was as messed up, as it always were. I felt myself blush when I realised I had been staring again and quickly made my way towards the hallway. Shark looked confused after me, but I just held up three fingers.

"I'll be ready in three minutes!" Was my answer to his look and I was soon out the door. The three minutes it took me to get ready, I could think of nothing but that blond and his eyes on me. Of course, I became flustered and when I met with King and Lioness in the garage, they had to ask me about my red face.

Lioness' golden eyes laid on me with suspicion and I tried my best to smile innocently. Shark was sitting on the floor, leaning against the car's wheel and looked like he was in deep thought, which was rare for him. I was wondering what he thought about, but my own thoughts got interrupted by Axel entering the room.

"I spoke to Garrett and he was okay with it, so we have the day off guys!" He smiled and stopped beside Lioness. Next thing I knew, we were all in the car, on the free-way, heading to the coast.

"Vamos!" Lioness said, happily and looked out on the city moving by fast, through her window at the passenger seat. Me, King and Shark, was squeezed together on the back-seat. My left side touched Shark's right and I once again couldn't hold back a blush.

"Dude, you okay? Your face is red" Shark's voice sounded in my ear, which only got me to blush even deeper. My hand automatically shot up to my ear and I tried not to look at him which I failed at. I tried moving as much away from him, as the seat allowed. My eyes met his confused look and I slowly nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"You sure?"

By now, both Lioness and King looked at me and I'm pretty sure Axel would've to, if he weren't keeping an eye on the road ahead.

"Yeah, with looks like these, how can anyone not be okay" I answered with a smirk and looked out the window. To the sides of the car was no longer buildings but hills of sand and the road under the car was too dusted with white sand.

"Look! I can see the ocean! dudes, this is gonna be so awesome~" Shark spoke up loudly. We all looked out the front window and saw the familiar beach. All the others looked excited, while I looked irritated, but deep down, I was afraid, I would once again almost drown. We pulled up on the parking lot, which funny enough, also was made of sand. There were quite a lot of people already here and further out, you could see surfers enjoy themselves on the semi-high waves. The weather was nice and warm, since we were still in August. As soon as Axel turned off the car Shark crawled over a complaining King, out of the car. When he had walked a bit, he kicked of his shoes and looked like he enjoyed the sand between his toes. He then took a deep breath and smiled.

"Awesome weather dudes" he said and looked at the almost cloud-free sky. Lioness and Axel joined him and I saw them chuckle at the crazy blond. King and I got out of the car too. While I looked nervously at the waving water, the others packed out their stuff. King had brought lunch and soda, while Lioness had brought their jet-boards. Shark had of course brought his surf board and Axel a couple of beach balls, in case they broke some of them. I had of course brought the pleasure of my company, which I know they couldn't live without. I smirked at the thought of that.

We went further down the beach and when we reached a spot we liked, King unfolded a big blanket and spread it across the sand. Not even 10 minutes had gone by and they all were having fun, either playing board-ball or swimming/surfing in the water. I on the other hand didn't go near the water and stayed on the blanket watching the others. Some pretty hot girls walked by once in a while, but I didn't really have the energy to pretend I was into them. Had it been any other day, I might have hit on them, just to hide the fact, I was probably in love with my best friend.

As time went by I started to get bored and didn't get why King, Lioness and Axel found, that self- invented game of theirs, so interesting. I slowly started to doze off and found myself laying down, letting my body absorb the warmth from the sun. I frowned confused, when the sun suddenly got blocked and opened the eyes, I didn't notice I had closed. I sighed irritated when I looked at the blond hair.

"Dude, I promised I would teach you" Shark stated and grinned.

"I don't remember you promising anything." I said and scratched my chin. "Besides, I don't have time for that, I'm working on my tan here and you're in the way."

Shark sighed and I thought he had given up when he didn't say anything, but my eyes shot open when he suddenly grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me towards the ocean. I tried fighting out of his grip, but to no use, as his grip was strong and firm. Before I knew it he had forced a safety ring over my head and was now dragging me out in the water. The thought of being out where I couldn't feel the bottom, terrified me and I kept fighting against Shark's hands.

"Dude, hold still, you don't want me to drop you, do you?" I completely froze at his words and glared at him. "Much better." He then grinned.

"Shark! Take me back now!" I shouted at him, both angry and scared. He just shook his head and continued further out.

"If you don't face your fear, you'll never learn" He then said calm. "And don't worry, you won't sink with that thing around you're waist" He pointed at the ring filled with air, wrapped around my torso.

"But my clothes, they will get wet!" I tried coming up with an excuse to go back, but he just laughed at me.

"They're already wet and they'll survive" he grinned. His smile was so perfect and I could barely hold on to my own logic, which indicated I should get out of the water ASAP. It pissed me off, Shark could make me do things I never wanted to do, just by smiling at me. I had no idea why I felt this way about him, all I knew was, if I didn't tell him soon, I would explode. He made me feel like a pervert. One of those guys, who only walked around thinking about all that dirty stuff. My feelings for him had never been as strong as now and all I wanted to do was press my lips against his and fold my arms around him.  
_If I told him how I felt, would he hate me? Avoid me? think I was disgusting?_

I tried thinking, what if? _What if he felt the same way? What if he wanted me too? That was certainly a long shot, but should I try? Should I tell him?_

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed, Shark no longer was by my side and I franticly looked around for him, but he was nowhere in sight. I did notice though, that with the ring around me, I didn't sink and relaxed a bit. Even without Shark being there, I felt calm, which I never would've thought, would be an emotion I would have in the water. _I really did love Shark, didn't I?_

"Shark, I like you, I mean, I really like you" I voiced my feelings, knowing I was along and nobody would hear me. "If only you knew how much." I continued, only bit more sad this time. I sighed, as I realised I probably, would never have the courage to tell him that.

I suddenly heard a splashing sound behind me and I, as quickly as possible, turned around. Creepily enough, nothing was there and I shivered in my ring of safety.

"Shark? Is that you?" I called out but got no answer. "Don't play games with me! It's not funny!" I franticly said. Next thing happened so quickly I didn't have time to react. I soon enough found myself under water, without the safety ring, my only defence against the semi-cold water. Something had clearly grabbed me and pulled me under and I was now completely confused as to what was up and down.

I panicked.

I felt my arms automatically swing out everywhere in a attempt to find the surface quickly. I thought about previous swimming lessons I had gotten and tried kicking with my legs, as I had been told to do every time. My eyes were open, but everything was unclear and messy. I blinked many times in hope of that would help, but no such luck.

_This is it. I'm really gonna drown this time._

No matter what I did with my body, I just couldn't find the surface and my panicky actions got worse and worse.

Suddenly I felt relieved when two strong arm closed around me. I caught a glimpse of beautiful blond hair through the unclear water and knew right away who it was. His head landed on my shoulder and he tightened his grip around me, like he was afraid to let go. The embrace, I thought was an attempt to save me, continued and I looked around still shocked. Not being able to see his face was scary and I began to wonder when he would pull us up to the surface, but he continued holding me there. _Was he trying to drown me?!_

He finally moved and his face came into my vision. His blue eyes looked straight into mine and I shivered. I was still uncomfortable being under water and wondered how long we had been down there anyway. His hands slowly moved to my face and landed on my chin. What felt like hours went by, even though I think it was only a couple of seconds. Before I could react, he pressed his lips on mine and I widened my eyes in shock.

_What the-_

Even I couldn't refuse this and as the shock passed I began kissing back. It was all I had hoped for and more. His soft lips on mine felt amazing and I never wanted it to end, but all to soon he pulled away and began swimming upwards. As much I was looked forward to getting fresh air in my lungs, I also wished we could've stayed there, in our own world, not having to worry about Mr. Lee and the mu-team or Paine's obnoxious daughter, Magness and the idiot to Spydah.

We soon broke the surface and I coughed uncontrollably. Shark's hand ran up and down my back to comfort me. As soon as I stopped coughing a deep blush settled on my face and had no intentions of going anywhere soon. I sneaked a peek at Shark, but the idiot was just grinning like a moron, so I sighed.  
I couldn't believe what just happened. _Did Shark just...did he just kiss me? B-But why?! why would he-_

"Are you wondering why I did it?" he asked out of the blue, like he had read my mind. I was speechless, so I just nodded.

"Why? You confessed to me." he stated and helped me getting the safety ring back on. I frowned in confusion.

"What?! no I did-" but then it came back to me.

_"Shark, I like you, I mean, I really like you"_

The deep blush on my face got even deeper, if that was even possible. "You were there?!" I shouted like a maniac.

"Yep" he ginned. "And may I say, it was really moving" he chuckled. A bit of anger once again arose in me, but the feeling of happiness pushed it back out.

"Well?" I was looking for an answer here. He then suddenly grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me in for another quick kiss.

"Do you even have to ask?" He smirked and then laughed at my extremely red face.

Like I said, It should have been a normal day, but it got so much better.

* * *

_**So, how was it?**_

_**Well, thank you for reading, It means a lot :D  
**_


End file.
